bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 90
London Buses route 90 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Northolt and Feltham, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 90 commenced operation on 19 April 1989 between Kew Gardens Station and Northolt Station via Richmond - Twickenham - Staines Road - Hanworth - Feltham - Faggs Rd - Hatton Cross - Harlington - Hayes - Church Road - Lansbury Drive - Kingshill Avenue - Yeading White Hart. The route is a renumbering of route 90B. The route was initially operated by London Buslines operating from their Southall (BL) garage using Alexander bodied Leyland Olympians. On 9 November 1991, the route was extended to Northolt station at all times and was withdrawn between Richmond and Kew, this section was replaced by new route 391. On 11 June 1994, the route was diverted at Hayes via Coldharbour Lane instead of Church Road in order to serve new Sainsbury's Store at "The Grapes". On 23 August 1997, the route passed to Metroline operating from their North Wembley (NW) garage and was converted to low floor single deck operation using brand new Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The route was withdrawn between Richmond and Feltham Station, this section was replaced by new route 490 and was diverted at Feltham to Browells Lane Leisure West ''at the same time. In June 1998, Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were introduced alongside the existing Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In February 2003, the Plaxton Pointer and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by dual doored versions. On 25 March 2006, the route was rerouted via Eastern Perimeter Road between Hatton Cross and Harlington Corner upon closure of Eastchurch Road. On 29 April 2006, the allocation was transferred to Perivale East (PV) garage. On 1 September 2007, the route was retained by Metroline with brand new MCV Evolution bodied MAN 12.240s introduced. On 26 November 2011, the allocation was transferred to Perivale West (PA) garage and the MCV Evolution bodied MAN 12.240s were replaced by Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 1 September 2012, the route was retained by Metroline with MCV Evolution bodied MAN 12.240s reintroduced. In November 2013, Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced. On 29 August 2015, the route was converted back to double deck operation using East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UDs and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 2 September 2017, the route was retained by Metroline. On 29 May 2018, the route temporarily had its terminus in Feltham diverted to Browells Lane via Harlington Road East due to bridge replacement works in Hounslow Road (Feltham). On 30 July 2019, the East Lancs Olympus bodied Scania N230UDs and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were replaced by brand new MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LHs, Current Route Route 90 operates via these primary locations: *Northolt Station *Yeading *Hayes End *Hayes & Harlington Station *Harlington Corner *Hatton Cross Station *North Feltham *Feltham Station *Feltham ''Leisure West External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 090, London Buses routes